


Heavenfaced

by pepgold



Series: Sleep Well Beast [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Bird Kravitz, Cat Elves, Cat Taako, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Purring, Rimming, Wing Kink, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepgold/pseuds/pepgold
Summary: Taako was home when the first pang of urgency struck Kravitz’s gut.“I need to make a nest,” he explained, still pretty coherent, to a cooking Taako.“You need to what now?” Taako asked, distracted by whatever he was seasoning. Kravitz left the room to start getting materials together.“I’m making a nest,” he called from the hallway, “I’m nesting!”





	Heavenfaced

**Author's Note:**

> _LISTEN,_
> 
> this isn't super edited but that's just how it be sometimes

This had happened before. Taako had been away for a trip, promoting his school, and Kravitz had been home alone when he felt something he hadn’t felt since he’d been alive. And even when he’d been alive, he’d maybe gone through it once or twice. He’d never had anybody close enough to him to inspire anything like it. But there he’d been, home alone, and making a nest out of every soft thing in the house.

 

He’d jerked off in it, nose pressed into one of Taako’s unwashed shirts, and been barely satisfied for a full two days. Taako had come home for the tail end of it and helped him, but at that point the worst of it had been over and he’d just been embarrassed to be naked and sweaty in a pile of Taako’s blouses.

 

This time, however, Taako was home when the first pang of urgency struck Kravitz’s gut.

 

“I need to make a nest,” he explained, still pretty coherent, to a cooking Taako.

 

“You need to what now?” Taako asked, distracted by whatever he was seasoning. Kravitz left the room to start getting materials together.

 

“I’m making a nest,” he called from the hallway, “I’m nesting!”

 

Taako didn’t come to check on him until dinner was ready, and by then he had a nice pile of comforters and pillows arranged in the living room, between the edge of the couch and the scooted-over coffee table.

 

“Oh, a nest,” Taako said.

 

“I’m not going to be able to… think very well for much longer,” Kravitz said, rearranging an edge. He wanted it to actually make a bowl shape, but there was a lot of art involved in making it look like that and be super comfortable.

 

“Right, I forgot about… this. I’m going to call and clear our schedules. You should eat while you still can,” Taako sounded like he wasn’t looking forward to making excuses over the stone, but Kravitz was grateful not to have to try and string together an explanation for anything. He already had an insistent erection, he wouldn’t be able to do much more than eat before he needed to get back to the nest, and hopefully have Taako with him in it.

 

Kravitz could hear Taako breezily explaining away his need to stay home to Ren, and then Lup. He heard the words _ ‘like he’s in heat, but for birds, I think’ _ . Kravitz managed to eat probably more than his fair share of the dinner Taako had made for them, and then grabbed a couple of handfuls of protein bars (Magnus’s, or for when they were too lazy to cook). He’d been hungry the last time, it couldn’t hurt to stash these away between the pillows.

 

Taako emerged from their bedroom wearing his shiniest nightgown, and on any other day Kravitz might have called it tacky, but right now? Taako was the prettiest person he’d ever seen, wearing this shining blue slip of a thing.

 

“Did you already get lube, sweetheart?” he asked, and Kravitz shook his head, warring with whether he wanted to go toward his mate or go toward the nest. “I’ll get that and a few toys. I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep up, if your nesting thing is anything like my heat thing. I’ll be right there with you.” The words soothed him, and that’s how he knew he was pretty far gone now.

 

Kravitz went back to the nest and got undressed. He restlessly moved around until he was comfortable, even knowing Taako would come in a minute and he’d end up moving.

 

Taako came around, and he had a whole bag of things in hand that he sat down on the table before sinking down into Kravitz’s arms. Kravitz wrapped himself around Taako tightly, murmuring, “Sorry I couldn’t warn you quicker, love.”

 

“It’s chill. I didn’t want to go to Goldcliffe tomorrow anyway,” Taako laughed softly, reaching between them to stroke Kravitz’s cock. He’d been ignoring it, like it might go away if he didn’t give it any attention. Kravitz pushed his nose into Taako’s hair and inhaled deeply as he shifted against Taako’s hand.

 

Kravitz reluctantly let Taako up to grab the lube from his bag after a few minutes of only precome slicking his dick in Taako’s hand. Taako was generous with his application, and had Kravitz coming for the first time moments later, his mouth open in a wordless cry against Taako’s hair. He panted quietly as Taako freed himself from Kravitz’s arms. He looked so pretty.

 

“Did you put on makeup?”

 

“I remembered you mentioning the blue,” Taako murmured. He was nudging Kravitz’ legs aside, “Birds like the shiny stuff, right? I know you do.”

 

Kravitz nodded dumbly, eyes following the curve of Taako’s colorful eyeliner.

 

“So if you think you’re gonna want me to fuck you later, I thought I’d get you ready for that,” Taako explained, slow and easy so that Kravitz could follow it, even as distracted and ruffled as he was. Taako smoothed down Kravitz’s chest feathers, and then ran a hand down Kravitz’z chest and stomach, skating around his briefly soft dick. Just his skin being touched had it twitching in interest.

 

“Sounds good,” Kravitz managed, inching his legs further apart to give Taako more room. Taako grinned at him.

 

“Do you remember how long this usually lasts, bubala? Mine’s usually three or four days,” Kravitz had only been around for one of Taako’s heats so far, and he remembered it being something of an endurance run. A marathon rather than a sprint.

 

Taako gently breached him with his slick fingers. “Couple of days. Three at most,” Kravitz huffed. He closed his eyes and let Taako take care of him for a bit. He’d need to be inside of Taako later, just like he needed to be touching him now, but. For a minute, he could just let Taako’s fingers be enough.

 

By the time Taako seemed satisfied with his work, Kravitz was mostly hard again, but the edge was off after the first time. “What do you want?” Taako asked him.

 

Kravitz was distracted by the way Taako’s own erection under the nightgown looked. He was probably wearing panties too, but the bulge still caught the light and made his mouth water.

 

“Kravitz, sweetheart, do you want me, or a toy? Or I can just use my hand again, if you’re not ready.” It was too many choices. Kravitz shook his head. Taako kissed him, grounding him into something less birdbrained.

 

“I’m. You’re hard,” Kravitz managed.

 

“Mmhm, I’ve got a very sexy bird boy right in front of me, a good mate who loves me and he’s all beautiful and ready.” Taako was purring, and ducked his head to suck a bruise to Kravitz’s neck.

 

Kravitz squirmed, “Please fuck me. Maybe next time I can…”

 

“Yeah, baby, next time you can do me.” Taako rumbled, licking at the spot he’d left. There’d been a sharp pinch like teeth there, and Kravitz thought he was probably licking away a spot of blood. His cat boyfriend had definitely done worse.

 

Taako leaned back and shimmied out of his panties. They were a vivid magenta, sequins around the edges. Objectively, the worst pair of panties Taako owned. But Kravitz plucked them out of the pillows to admire the way they caught the light.

 

“Silly bird,” Taako giggled, sliding a slick hand across his cock. He paused, hands on Kravitz’s hips, to make sure Kravitz was paying attention before sinking into him. Kravitz arched against the cushions as he felt Taako bottom out, feeling at once satisfied and like it _wholly wasn’t enough._

 

Kravitz rocked his hips impatiently, and Taako seemed to get the picture, fucking into him hard and deep. The benefit of Taako being above him, aside from the obvious, was getting to stare at him unimpeded. Taako had put on the eyeliner, and a glittery lipgloss that caught the light. Kravitz couldn’t tell for sure with Taako’s head tilted away from the light, but maybe highlighter across his cheekbones, too. He was so pretty. He wanted to braid beads into Taako’s hair, and kiss him and hold him close. He wanted to fall asleep after bringing Taako food, wanted to push into him and be told that he was a good bird, a good mate.

 

Taako looked down at him, hair all haloed down around his face, and laughed something sweet. “I love you, my pretty bird,” he purred, and leaned in to kiss him. Kravitz moaned into his mouth and reached up to tangle his hands in Taako’s hair. They’d have time for preening later, he’d brush Taako’s hair all nice and lick his skin clean.

 

“Love you,” Kravitz gasped as he came for a second time, untouched, and shivered as Taako rushed to finish inside of him. When Taako pulled out, he reached up to the bag and showed Kravitz a plug.

 

“In case you wanted it all to stay in,” Taako said, like he was embarrassed to have thought of it. The idea was both gross and thrilling, so Kravitz nodded and watched as Taako slicked the plug and pushed it into him.

 

“Ready for a nap,” Kravitz decided, feeling pretty content. He held open his arms for Taako, who bit his lip.

 

“I’m gonna eat real quick, babe. I’ll be right back. Gonna bring you some water for when you’re awake, too.”

 

“Stay,” Kravitz mumbled, pulling a pillow into his arms instead. It wasn’t as good as a toasty warm Taako.

 

“You won’t even know I was gone,” Taako assured him, and left to wander back into the kitchen, turning off the overhead light to the living room on his way out. Kravitz dozed, cozy and temporarily sated. Full.

 

He woke up with Taako in his arms, just like Taako had promised, and he lazily licked up the shell of Taako’s ear to get his attention. Taako sighed in his sleep and shifted back against Kravitz’s crotch. Right, he wasn’t done with this. He wondered how long they’d managed to sleep, but it was hard to tell with the light out and the curtains drawn.

 

Kravitz fumbled under a pillow for one of those protein bars, swallowing it down joylessly, but feeling better for having eaten. He managed to sip at his water glass without spilling any on Taako, and was impressed with himself.

 

Taako mumbled something sleepy and turned, opening one eye to look at him, “Morning?”

 

“Don’t think so,” Kravitz shook his head. He squeezed Taako’s ass, and Taako wiggled happily.

 

“You gonna get me ready?” Taako asked, a soft purr starting up again. Kravitz nuzzled behind his ear. He had the very prettiest and warmest mate. He loved Taako so much.

 

He nodded and affirmative and rolled Taako onto his stomach. Kravitz shifted and felt the plug inside him, a warm flush of weird pride climbing up his chest. Taako had put it there and he’d be ready for Taako again later. Taako was so smart.

 

Kravitz scooted down the back of Taako, resting his chin on the meat of Taako’s butt, “Can I use my mouth first?” He asked, running a claw carefully down one of Taako’s thighs.

 

“Wh’kinda question’s that?” Taako said, sounding all cute and flustered, “Maybe after you fuck me would be better, though?”

 

Kravitz bit the flesh of Taako’s butt in front of him and then nodded, “Okay.”

 

He grabbed the lube, discarded by Taako’s hip, and got to work. It was maybe a little sloppier than usual, a lot less precise, and way more urgent, but Taako didn’t seem to mind. He was still huffing Kravitz’s name affectionately into a pillow and squirming as Kravitz worked his fingers into him.

 

“You gonna get the wings out?” Taako asked, breathless for whining and wiggling, “If there was ever a time…”

 

Kravitz nosed at the nape of Taako’s neck, “For you? Of course, love.” He closed his eyes and forced the warmth of his fresh heart into his back. And back, and back, as the magic in his shoulder blades warmed and pushed out. He spread his wings with a stretch, their span going further than the reaches of the nest, and lined up to push into Taako.

 

Taako purred, giggling softly and watching the feathers move. Kravitz was too distracted to do much more than rut into him, and he nearly knocked a lamp off the table beside the couch, which just made Taako laugh louder.

 

“S’good?” He asked, quiet next to the sound of slick skin against skin and Taako’s voice.

 

“So good, s’just funny,” Taako moaned. “The lamp’s gonna fuckin’  _ die _ .” He snorted, and then stopped to keen, a thin wail as Kravitz fucked him through his orgasm.

 

The hot heat of Taako and the plug still in him, the friction and sounds and everything, crashed into Kravitz all at once, and he rested his head against Taako’s back as he came down from it. Out of manufactured breath and heart beating as hard as it ever did. He felt warm.

 

He pulled out and Taako slumped forward, relaxed and purring in a puddle of himself. Kravitz moved to take his time cleaning Taako up, pushing into Taako until he was mewling, oversensitive and wrecked. Kravitz wiped his mouth and rolled Taako over, pushing up the blue nightgown until it was up around his armpits. “I love you,” Kravitz told him, sucking an oversensitive nipple into his mouth and making Taako squeak.

 

He relented there, licking up and over the rumpled, shining fabric until he got to one of Taako’s ears. He sucked the tip of one into his mouth and Taako whined, “Too much, gimme a minute.” And then, “I’m hungry.”

 

Right, he could fix that. Kravitz rustled up another protein bar, this one hiding under the pillow Taako’s butt was on, and unwrapped it halfway, offering it to his mate helpfully.

 

“Gross,” Taako said, but ate it without further complaint. They needed more water, though, Kravitz decided.

 

He got up and gave Taako a look, “Stay here. I’ll take care of you.”

 

“Oh, you’re taking care of me, now? Guess I knew that already, what with the rimjob,” Taako joked, nibbling on his food. Kravitz wished it was easier to bring him better food, but he really couldn’t have Taako leaving the nest. Not when he was so perfect and shiny and soft in there already.

 

He grabbed a few water bottles from the fridge, and a bag of chips, setting everything down on the table by the nest. He looked into the bag Taako had brought before, to see what else was in there.

 

A bag of beads, mismatched, but all the kinds that he could braid into their hair. Kravitz trilled happily, and rummaged around in the bag. A dildo, the one Kravitz liked best, and another plug. He eyed Taako’s bottom thoughtfully, but didn’t do anything about that just yet. There was also a body paint kit in the bag, a gift from Lup on some birthday previous. She’d said something about birds liking colors, and she got it now that she was in service to the Raven Queen, too.

 

He could paint Taako in all of the colors he liked best, have the prettiest mate in his nest, take pictures of him to show off how lucky he was. Kravitz shook his head, and brought the bag of beads down with him to the nest, pulling Taako’s head into his lap to brush out his hair and start weaving braids into it. Taako was already so pretty. He didn’t really need the beads or the body paint. He didn’t need the makeup or the lingerie. Kravitz sighed happily as Taako purred in his lap, petting him behind the ears like he liked.

 

“Love you,” he murmured again, curling his wings around them both.

 

“I love you too, you silly, beautiful bird,” Taako sighed, content and happy. Kravitz was happy, too.

**Author's Note:**

> lol im obviously still working on twilight but i've had bird nest on the brain for like over a week and needed to get something out there about it. thanks to goosh for fuckin'... being very enthusiastically supportive about bird porn every time it comes up. here is my humble vanilla contribution and i look forward to all of our eldritch birdmonster things too lol
> 
> (there are plans for 1-2 more one-shots in this 'verse, too, but lol if you have any particular things you want to see from these animal-instinct boys.. lemme know) (like of course we're gonna do a taako in heat thing come _on_ , but what else)
> 
> i love u BYE


End file.
